This invention relates to a supporting bracket, more particularly, to a supporting bracket of lock for a bicycle. This supporting bracket features a ready installation to the fork tube of the bicycle manually without any special tool. Accordingly, the lock can be readily locked as well as stored when not in use.
When a rider is parking his/her lovely bicycle, he/she is most concerned with the theft. In general, the bicycle is equipped with an U-type lock which can be attached to the front or rear wheel to block the bicycle from riding. If the U-type lock is not released, the wheel of bicycle is prevented from running, the theft can be prevented to a certain degree. Normally, a bracket is enclosed with the lock and said bracket can be fixed to the bicycle for holding the lock while not in use. The conventional bracket generally includes two sheet member which can sandwich the tube of the bicycle with a pair of bolts and nuts. Since bolt and nut are used in installation of this bracket, the screw driver and socket spanner must be used to drive the bolt and nut. It is really inconvenient to the rider to prepare those tools. If these special tool is enclosed with the lock, the retailer will provide another set of package which contains bolt and nut as well as screw driver and socket spanner. This will no doubt bring inconvenience to the retailer, the selling will be impaired accordingly.